


Fea Mas Bella

by Navi9



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pure Marshmallow Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi9/pseuds/Navi9
Summary: Goku had never noticed beauty until Vegeta.





	Fea Mas Bella

Goku had never noticed beauty until Vegeta. As a child he had been unable to tell the difference between a man and a woman; a fair face and an unfortunate one.

But when he had seen Vegeta standing next to Nappa in that fateful valley he had been struck by the Saiyan. Something stirred inside him that would take years to identify. 

So, while he mulled over his feelings he took every opportunity he could to memorize the Saiyan Royal’s face, capturing in his mind the only thing he found beautiful. 

He saw how when Vegeta arched his eyebrow it looked like the mountain Goku had grown up on. Proud and unyielding. 

He saw how his alpine eyebrows lead to the straight, narrow ridge making up his aquiline nose ending in a soft down turn causing Goku’s heart to flutter a little

He saw how when Vegeta rolled his eyes (often at Goku) his lips puffed out a bit bringing attention to how plump his lower lip was. 

He saw how when annoyed (often at Goku) his jaw would clench setting into a line of marble.

 

However, Goku also saw how Vegeta’s eye would sometimes soften when he looked at the younger Saiyan. The hard obsidian would shift into a subdued ebony. 

How sometimes when Goku said something rather obvious or something a little naive the edge of Vegeta’s lips would barely twitch upward and his jaw would slacken from its usual rigid stance. 

How lately he wasn’t the only one caught staring. It was Vegeta’s eyes that lingered.

Goku didn’t know what to make of this, but he knew he liked it. He wondered if Vegeta recognized a beauty in him the way he had learned to find it in Vegeta. 

It wasn’t until Jiren had been defeated and Universe 7 had proven themselves to the Gods that Goku got his answer. 

They were sitting in silence recovering from an intense spar when Goku felt Vegeta’s eyes. Turning to look at the Prince, Goku was meet with an intensity that caused him to blush.

“Kakarot your fighting was abysmal today. You were clearly distracted and I grow tired of your lack of attention to our spars.” 

Goku turned an even deeper crimson. Of course he had been distracted. Vegeta had come sans armor and his skin tight bodysuit had left little to the imagination. 

“I expected more of you, Kakarot. After all we have achieved I do not have time to play games.”   
Goku stammered and scratched the back of his head. He couldn’t find an explanation to give the older Saiyan. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes dramatically and Goku found the Prince suddenly in front of him. 

“Fool.” Vegeta mumbled and with that final statement Vegeta grabbed Goku and smashed his lips firmly against the Earth Saiyan’s. 

Goku froze unable to register what was occurring. Vegeta, in turn, used the opportunity to trace his tongue along Goku’s lower lip.

With Vegeta’s tongue begging entrance Goku finally snapped to attention closing his eyes and granting his Prince permission. Goku decided he would not lose this opportunity to finally memorize the other details of Vegeta. His taste, his touch. 

Goku traced his tongue across Vegeta’s then followed the line of his teeth. Vegeta followed suit by sweeping his tongue over Goku’s fang and Goku tasted a rush of iron on his mouth. He moaned loudly and deepened the kiss. Vegeta responded by tightening his grip on Goku’s gi pulling him closer. 

Goku’s fisted his hands in Vegeta’s hair feeling how coarse and thick it was; just as unruly as the rest of the Prince. 

 

Before long both Saiyans had to come up for air pulling away from each other with a gasp. 

Goku stared at Vegeta and for the only time in his life he felt the urge to flee. Leave before Vegeta took it all back and Goku was left feeling like a fool.

“Well, Kakarot, do you think you will be able to focus now that we have gotten that ridiculousness out of way?” 

Goku stammered and gaped at Vegeta like a fish. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Kakarot, do you think I haven’t noticed how you’ve starred all these years? Even the woman squabbled about it! We’re the last left of our race and you have more than proven yourself a worthy vassal. So, I’ve decided you may indulge in what you so clearly have yearned for.” 

 

Goku felt as though time stood still. Had Vegeta...did he just...then could he? Before he could finish a thought the Earth Saiyan rushed the Prince knocking them both to the ground and, testing out Vegeta’s words, captured his lips once more. Vegeta returned the kiss with as much furor and threaded his hands through Goku’s hair.

Pulling away Goku rested his forehead against his Princes and smiled, staring into Vegeta’s onyx eyes. 

“I think I love you,” he whispered. 

And to Goku’s surprise and glee Vegeta broke out into rare smile. 

“I know, you clown.” 

And with his Prince’s smile Goku knew he had witnessed true beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> All the fluff.
> 
> Wrote this when I was in a good mood. 
> 
> Wanna thank herpb4uderp for being a great beta


End file.
